Searching for Miss Montez
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were high school sweethearts until Gabriella found Troy cheating on her. Ten years later Troy is working for the police and is searching for Gabriella. Will he find her and find out what drove away the only woman he ever loved?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I have created and to not own HSM.

April 1st 2007

The bell signaling the end of the school day had rung over half an hour ago and the halls of East High were silent as Gabriella Montez started walking towards the secret roof top garden where she was going to wait for her boyfriend Troy Bolton. It was a Tuesday and Gabi knew that every Tuesday , Wednesday and Friday Troy would stay behind with the rest of the team for basketball practice. Usually she would walk home alone on these days but for some reason she could not explain she had decided to stay behind and surprise Troy by waiting for him outside the gym. Gabi knew that practice wouldn't be over for at least another hour so decided to spend the time in the rooftop garden reading, something she had not been able to to for a very long time.

As she started to climb the concrete stairs leading to the roof of East High, she began to smile. She and Troy had been going out for over a year now and it had been the best year of her life but lately things had felt different between them, like something wasn't right any more and Gabi knew it was her fault, she hadn't been paying Troy enough attention but today she was going to put an end to it and show Troy just how much she loved him.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the high pitched giggling of the head cheerleader Sara as she pulled open the red fire door that led to the roof or notice the random pieces of clothing strewn over the garden until she looked up and saw Sara making out with a boy on the bench. But it wasn't just any boy.

It was Troy.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later.**_

_(Troy's POV)_

"DETECTIVE BOLTON!" The Chief yelled at me and snapped me out of my day dream. I looked around and saw the rest of the team including the Chief staring at me and began to feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Erm... Yes Sir?" I asked , sitting straighter in my chair and straightening my tie.

" Would you like to give the details of the Stamborn case now or at a time that's more appropriate for you?"

I could feel my face turning even redder as I stood up and telling the rest of the team about the case I was currently working on.

Ten minutes later I was finished and we were dismissed from the briefing to go back to our jobs of fighting crime and catching the bad guys.

As we all filtered out of the Chief's office I heard the Chief call my name and turned around.

"Yes Sir?"

"You were working on the Montez file last night weren't you Bolton?" He asked.

Damn, he got me. I had been working on the Montez file every night for the last 6 months at the office using police resources which was against the rules.

I started to rub the back of my neck "Maybe. Just a little."

I expected him to shout at me and give me some big lecture about how it was up to the cold case squad to reopen the Montez file and not me or the department, but instead he sighed directed me towards a chair in the corner of the office.

"Troy I know this case is important to you..." He began.

"It was the reason I joined." I told him honestly. He nodded his head at me and frowned.

"I know I read your application form. But it's been 10 years Troy. I think it's time that you let go and started moving on with your life"

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. I had spent almost ten years of my life trying track down Gabriella and even when all my friends and the police had given up searching I carried on determined that I would find her. I needed to find her.

I looked up at the Chief with determination in my eyes

"I WILL find her." I said angrily before storming out of the office. I knew I would get stick for it tomorrow but for now I didn't care. It was the end of my shift and I had a lead to go and investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I had just left the station and was walking towards the coffee shop on the corner when my cell phone started ringing. I flipped it open.

" What do you want?" I snapped, I really wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody right now.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

I relaxed slightly as I recognised the voice on the other end of the line. It was my best friend Chad.

" Hey Chad how's the team going?" I asked him as I entered the coffee shop. Chad had never let go of his dream of being a pro basketball player and two years ago he was made captain of the Knicks.

" It's amazing we've never been better but that's not why I called. What happened to you dude you were supposed to come over to ours last night and you never showed."

I groaned. " Shit. That was last night? I totally forgot! I was busy following up a lead and forgot all about it. Sorry man."

"Hey don't apologise to me it's Taylor you should be apologising to .She was going crazy last night, she thought you'd been shot or something."

I laughed. Trust Taylor to over dramatise something. Once she came running into the police station screaming that some man was trying to attack her so she smacked him around the head with her handbag. Turned out that she had dropped her keys on the pavement and he was just trying to return them to her. She still swears to this day that he was trying to attack her.

" Well tell her I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her. How about we all go out tomorrow night? I'll pay" I told him before ordering my cappuccino to go and handing the money over.

" Hey why not tonight? Tay's got the still off because of the summer holidays and I don't have practice tomorrow so we could call the rest of the gang and go to a club or something."

" Sorry Chad I can't. I got a new lead on an old case of mine this morning and I'm on my way to check it out now."

"It's Gabi again isn't it?" He didn't wait for a reply. " Troy you've got to stop this. I'm sorry man but she's d—"

I cut him off before he had time to finish his sentence and switched my phone off before he could call me back again. First the Chief and now Chad. I had had enough of being told that I was a fool to still think she was alive. I glanced down at my watch and realised that I was supposed to meet my informant on the other side of town in five minutes and it was rush hour.

I swore under my breath as I sprinted towards my car, climbed in and sped away.

* * *

_**Flashback-Earlier that day.**_

"_Detective Bolton?" _

_Troy looked up from his paperwork to see a rather timid looking recruit standing outside the office door._

"_Yes Officer...?" He asked, trying to remember her name. He had tried to make an effort to remember the names of the officers he worked with but there were so many._

"_Staunton, Jessica Staunton." She said before walking in and handing him a sealed white envelope. " A woman walked into the station five minutes ago and asked me to give you this."_

" _Thanks Jessica." He smiled as he took the envelope of her and ripped it open before empting the contents on his desk. Out fell a photograph and a small scrap of paper. He picked up the piece of paper first and read it carefully_

_**Dear Detective Bolton**_

_**If the women in the photograph is the same woman you've been searching for, meet me at Central Park at 7pm. I'll be standing in the middle of the park wearing a red jacket and shades.**_

_Troy dropped the scrap of paper and started looking at the photo just as carefully. It showed a woman in her late twenties with shoulder length dark hair and intense chocolate brown eyes. She was laughing at something as she walked down a road talking on her cell phone. She looked amazing and Troy couldn't help but smile as he looked at the photo. _

_It certainly looked like Gabi but this had happened to him before and after weeks of tracking her down it turned out that it was just a case of mistaken identity and Troy was left where he started, back at square one. No this time he had to be sure. He brought the picture closer to his face and began searching for the one thing he knew would prove that it was Gabi. He was about to give up hope when he saw it. Right there, just below her right eye was a small scar left from when a test beaker exploded in a science experiment and a shard of glass embedded itself in her face. Troy couldn't see anything after that because he was crying so hard that he couldn't see through the tears._

_He had found her. He had found Gabriella Montez._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own HSM or the characters. Also sorry in advance for the lack of detail in some areas as I live in England and I know nothing about New York where this story is mainly set so I would really appreciate if you could review and give me a few details about New York City so I can not only learn more about it but make my story seem more "real" if you no what i mean. I no this is a really long author's note so I'm gonna stop now and continue with the story but before I do I want to say thanks for reading my story and that I hope you like it. C u l8r :):) luv Gem aka Laylora.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I ran as fast as I could through Central Park and never stopped until I reached the area where the woman in the red jacket said she would meet me. I took a couple of deep breaths before looking down at my watch. It was almost 8 pm and the mysterious women was no where to be seen. I scanned the park for her hoping to see her but all I could see were couples walking around holding hands. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. I turned around and saw a woman in a bright red trench coat wearing large shades. She was looking down at her watch anxiously and was beginning to walk away when I called out to her.

" Wait!" I gasped as I started running towards her. " I'm here!"

She turned around and stared at me.

"You're late Mr Bolton" She stated impatiently as I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that . Traffic was murder. Had to abandon my car four blocks away and run all the way here."

I tried to laugh about it but she didn't look impressed so I stopped. Something about the way she acted made me feel like I was back in high school again being told off by Ms Darbus. She stared at me for what seemed like forever then suddenly dropped her gaze and started heading towards an secluded bench where we could talk without being interrupted.

" So was she the girl you were looking for?" Her voice was dull and monotonous with just the slightest hint of an accent. German I think but I couldn't be quite make it out.

I nodded " Yep it was definitely Gabi."

The woman nodded her head slightly and reached into the black over the shoulder bag she was carrying and produced a brown envelope.

" This envelope contains the details of where and when this "Gabi" as you call her is going to be in New York. If you decide to take this envelope you must burn the documents inside it and dispose of them where no one can find them and under no circumstances are you to tell ANYBODY about this meeting. Are we clear?"

I thought about it for a minute and then took the large brown envelope out of her hands.

"Crystal." I told her before watching her stand up and slowly walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created. Or Dilly the Dinosaur.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

It was 10 pm and I was sitting in the semi darkness of my daughter's room reading her a bedtime story like I had done every night since she had been born. Tonight was Dilly the Dinosaur night and Addy was snuggled up in her blanket, thumb in her mouth and her toy dog Buster tucked under one arm; staring at me intensely with her clear blue eyes. I was just getting to the bit where Dilly releases one of his monster shouts when I looked up and saw Addy was fast asleep. I closed the book and got up slowly, careful not to wake her. She was a light sleeper and I knew even the slightest noise and she would wake up demanding that we watch her favourite DVD. As I made my way across the room my shin made contact with the toy box at the foot of Addy's bed.

"OH FU--" I began too swear loudly at the offending object before I realised where I was and covered my mouth. I looked up at Addy fearing the worst but she just squirmed around for a bit then went back to sleep. I sighed thankful that I hadn't woken her up before shooting the box a filthy look and hobbling out of the room. Every bloody night I tripped over that thing but it was the only thing I had left of Addy's father and I couldn't get rid of it no matter how many times I had thought about it. It would be like admitting that he was gone and I just wasn't ready for that.

I was still thinking about him when my back pocket started ringing. I took out the small silver phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Savannah. I squealed loudly and ran into the front room, making sure the door was shut firmly behind me before curling up on my favourite sofa and answering the phone.

"Do you realise what time it is Miss Hill?" I asked using my courtroom voice.

"Yes I do Ms Kennedy but when has that ever stopped us?"

I laughed. She was right.

Before Savannah moved back to New York to work in the DA's office two years ago we would regularly spend all night curled up on the sofa talking about anything that popped into our heads at the time.

We spent the next two hours talking about everything from shoes to the kids and eventually ended up talking about work.

" So how's it going in New York? Anything interesting happening?" I asked casually.

"Actually that's kinda why I called. I need your help." She told me. I could tell from her voice that whatever it was it was important.

"Savvy you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you." I told her truthfully.

Savannah was the only person in the whole world apart from my kids who I trusted and who knew who I really was. I would do anything for her.

"So what do you want?"

"I want you and the kid's to move to New York and help me on this case I'm working on with the possibility of getting a full time job at the DA's office."

"WHAT!" I yelled before realising that it was past midnight and I had three kids sleeping upstairs. I lowered my voice. "What?"

"I said that I want you and--"

I cut her off "Yes I know what you said but why me?"

"Gabi you're my best friend and one of the best lawyers I have ever worked with. How could I not think of asking you?"

Before I could answer she continued.

"Plus you said you would do anything for me and I REALLY REALLY need you Gabi! Please come here and help me!"

I bit my bottom lip as I began to think about it.

_Could I really quit my dream job, sell my house and move my family over to New York just like that?_

"I don't know Sav. It' s a really big decision and if it wasn't for the kids I'd be there in a shot but..."

"Gabi for once in your life think about yourself!" She yelled at me. "This is an amazing opportunity for you! You need a change now that's Danny's gone."

I winced at the sound of my ex-boyfriend's name and tears came to my eyes.

"That was uncalled for" I told her angrily as the tears slid silently down my face.

"I know" She said quietly.

I could tell that she regretted saying it and immediately forgave her but it still hurt that she would use him against me.

"But Gabi you know deep down that I'm right. For two years you have been saying that you would move to New York with me but Danny would always get in your way. Now he's gone and you're finally free! Gabi this is your chance to be happy again."

I sighed and threw my head back. I knew I was going to regret this but in a way I also knew she was right.

"Fine I'll come over--"

I could hear Savannah's high pitched squealing and clapping on the other end of the line and had to hold the phone away from my ear for a minute.

"Oh Gabi you won't regret it I promise." She told me excitedly as I put the phone back to my ear and she began another round of frenzied clapping.

" I hope not for your sake but before I agree to anything there is a couple of conditions."

" Sure anything Gabi as long as you're out her by next week I'll do ANYTHING!"

_Wow she REALLY must be desperate._

" I get to chose where I live and as soon as the case is over I have the option to move back to Belfast. I like my live here and I'm not ready to give it up just yet but you're right. We do need a change but I'll only stay for 3 months while we're working on the case. That's all.Got it?"

"Got it."

" Secondly I need you to fly to Belfast and help me with the kids. If I have to sit on a plane with them by myself for hours I'll go crazy. Okay?"

She waited a little longer to answer this time and I could hear her tapping her long nails on the back of the phone. That usually meant she was thinking.

"Sure. I need a bit of a break anyway."

So we have a deal?"

I could hear her hair brushing against the phone as she nodded excitedly.

"Deal."

"Great. I'll be there by next week." I told her before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I sat back and took a deep breath.

_What had I just done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created**.

_**Chapter 5**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

"Come on Gabi." I heard Savannah call to me before she sighed frustratingly and shouted at me. "GABI WAKE UP!"

My eyes flew open and I jumped out of my seat screaming. I looked around and saw hundreds of eyes staring back at me. I smiled at them and waved before sinking back into my seat, my face bright red. I turned around and looked at Savannah who was trying her best not to laugh at me.

I glared at her angrily and suddenly the smile disappeared from her face.

"What do you want?" I asked her slowly through gritted teeth.

It had been exactly a week since I talked to Savannah about moving to New York and after a very very stressful seven days of sorting out my job and the kids schools, I was finally sitting on a plane heading for New York.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that we've landed and that your little bundles of joy has just left you a little present which is stinking up the whole cabin."

I looked past her at the twin two year olds sitting next to her, smiling and laughing at me.

" Great." I muttered. This was day was quickly turning sour and I didn't like it.

* * *

Three hours later we pulled up outside Savannah's apartment block in Manhattan where we would be staying until we could move into the house I was renting. Me and Savannah struggled to get the suitcases out of the back of the car as the kids sat angelically in the back seat, something that didn't happen very often.

"Bloody hell Gabs what in these suitcases?" She groaned as she lifted a particularly heavy pink and purple suitcase put of the boot and dropped it onto the sidewalk.

"Oh that's Addy's. She refused to move to New York for 3 months without the entire contents of her toy box."

"Well couldn't you have persuaded her just to bring half of it?" She grumbled as she dropped another suitcase full of toys onto the ground.

" Hey that's nothing. She wanted to bring the box as well."

She stared at me wide eyed. " Your joking right?"

I shook my head. Trying my best not to laugh as I told her the rest of the story.

" She thought she would be able to smuggle it onto the plane as part of her hand luggage."

I couldn't contain it any longer and we both started laughing.

I was still laughing when my cell phone started ringing. Savannah and the kids had already gone up to the apartment so it was just me.As it started ringing I was attempting to lift two very heavy suitcases.I put them down and looked at the caller ID. It was a number I didn't recognize but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered still smiling to myself.

Nothing there was no one there.I looked a the phone to see if there was anything wrong with it but it was fine.

"Hello!" I asked again but nothing.

Then just out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash. I turned around to see what it was but all I saw was a woman in a red trench coat walking her dog. I shrugged and slipped the small phone into my back pocket before picking up the suitcases again and heading towards the apartment block.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created. Also for HSMLUVER218 and anyone else who was confused by the last couple of chapters, yes Gabi is alive and well but has not met Troy yet. These chapters and the following chapters will be from Gabriella's POV so that you get to understand her a bit better before she meets Troy. I hope this has made things clearer but if it hasn't tell me and I'll try again. Finally thank you for the reviews! I love reading them all and I'm really happy that you like my story:):):):) luv Laylora**

_**Chapter 6**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

Oh god what did I get myself into? What on Earth persuaded me to put myself through this torture? It was the week before the kids went back to school and before the case me and Savannah were working on began so I decided to spend what spare time I had left with my kids before we were all too busy. I stupidly suggested that we should go to one of those indoor playgrounds, You know the places where there kids get to run around in padded climbing frames and go down monster slides. At first I thought it was a good idea. It gave the kids a chance to have fun and for me to have a quick look at the case file before we went to court next week.

Big mistake.

The minute I opened the door I knew I had made the wrong decision. Music was blearing loudly from a speaker system set up all around the room and kids were running around all over the place; screaming excitedly. I was getting a headache already and we hadn't even been there for two minutes. The second I got to the toddlers section and got the twins out of their push chair they were off; running in opposite directions looking for trouble. Addy on the other hand just stood their silently holding my hand.

"Addy honey. Don't you want to go off and play with the other kids on the slides?"

I looked down at her as she shook her head sadly. I should have known not to bring her here. She wasn't good with crowds and I could tell by the look on her face that she was scared.

I knelt down so that I was the same height as her and looked her in the eyes.

"I know that you're scared but sweetheart you know I would never let anything happen to you right?"

She nodded slowly.

"So do you want to stay or do you want us to leave?"

She smiled and hugged me around the neck before running over to play with a boy with big curly hair.

I sighed and walked away.

"Looks like we're staying then." I told myself.

There was an area set up in the corner near with tables set up and a vending machine so parents could sit and drink coffee while they watched their kids play. I grabbed a coffee and positioned myself so that I could see both the older kids and toddlers play areas. The noise all around me made it impossible to even think about the case so I just sat there watching the kids play while sipping at my coffee. Strangely it was kind of relaxing once you got over the screaming children and the cheesy music.

I had been sitting there for a while watching Addy play with the boy she ran away with earlier when she suddenly turned around and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. It was nice to see her making friends. She didn't have many as she was really shy around strangers but for some reason she trusted this boy. Come to think of it there was something kind of strangely familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Next thing I knew Addy was standing beside me pulling at my sleeve, the boy she was playing with earlier was standing beside her looking a little nervous.

"Mommy this is Lee." She told me before rolling her eyes at me and adding "He's only seven."

I tried not to laugh as I smiled at them.

"Well hello Lee, I'm Addy's mom." I held my hand out to the small boy and he took it sheepishly before running off.

I looked at Addy expecting her to be upset because I had just scared off her friend but she just grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction that he ran off in.

"Addy where are we going?" I asked her suspiciously but she just turned around and smiled at me. That made me even more suspicious. The last time she used that smile I woke up with a chunk of my hair missing.

Eventually we made it through the play area to the other end of the room where I saw Lee standing next to a couple who looked just as confused as I did.

_They must be Lee's parents _I thought.

It was only as we got closer that I realised just why Lee looked so familiar. The big curly hair and dark eyes. He was an exact copy of his father. Chad Danforth.

I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"_How did you not see it before!"_I yelled silently to myself.

I tried to make a run for it but it was too late. They had seen me and where heading towards us, getting closer with each passing second. I had no choice but to try and stick it out and hope they didn't recognise me.

I put on what I hoped was a reassuring smile as Chad came up to to me. It might have been ten years since I last saw him but he looked exactly the same. The woman standing behind him was obviously Taylor and just like her husband she looked same she did the day I last saw her.

"Hi I'm Chad Danforth." He told me as I shook his hand before he continued. "And this is my wife Taylor. We're Lee's parents. And you must be Addy's Mom."

I grinned. "Guilty! Hi I'm Kira Kennedy."

I looked up and saw Taylor staring at me intensely like she was trying to work something out.

I began to panic.

She knew. She knew and any minute now she would realise it was me and all the memories that I had tried to forget would come flooding back.

"Have I met you before?" She asked me quizzically.

I laughed loudly. A little too loudly.

"No we've only just moved here." I replied nervously as I watched Addy run off and start playing with Lee again.

We stood watching the children while making small talk for a couple of minutes. The whole time I could feel Taylor staring at me intensely trying to figure out who I was. I tried to put up with it for Addy's sake but after a couple of minutes I couldn't stand it any more. I ran over to Addy and told her we were leaving before grabbing her hand and turning back to the Danforths.

"I'm really sorry I have to go. My twin boys are on the over side of the play area and it's time I got them home for their nap."

I turned and began to walk quickly away in the direction we had come when I heard Chad call out to me and tap me on the shoulder.

I stopped, turned around and saw that he was holding out a piece of paper with his phone number and address written on it.

" Here I wanted to give you this. It seems that your Addy has made an impression on my son and he wants to make a play date with her."

I was thinking of a way to get out of it when I saw that he was looking at me the same way Taylor had been earlier.

"What?" I asked him nervously.

He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing. It's just that you were bitting your bottom lip and it reminded me of something my friend used to do when she was thinking."

Now I really began to panic. I had to get out of here.

I grabbed the piece of paper and told him I would call him some time in the future as I began to run. I ran away dragginf Addy behind me and didn't stop until I reached the toddler's area. There I frantically searched for Jamie and Kier and eventually found them sitting in the ball pen pelting one of the assistants with plastic balls. I grabbed them and bundled them into the pushchair, apologizing over my shoulder to the very annoyed teenager before dashing out of the building. It was only when I had got them all in the car and was back in the safety of my house that I began to calm down.

The life I had been trying to forget for the past ten years was coming back to haunt me and I'd never been more scared in my whole life.

**A/N: Just in case I forget to mention it later Addison is 9 and the twins are 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created. **

_**Chapter 7**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

It had been two days since the incident at the indoor play ground and as a way of making it up to the kids for leaving early I agreed to take them out to Macdonald's for lunch. It worked on the twins and they were running around the front room, excited at the prospect of getting a toy that shot gunk out of it's nostrils. Addy though wasn't so easy to please. She was standing in the corner of the room with her arms folded across her chest; glaring at me menacingly. I could tell any minute she was going to start throwing a tantrum.

"I don't want to go to no stinking Macdonald's! I want to go and see Lee again!" She screamed at me angrily.

She had been like this since we left the playground in a rush two days ago. At first I refused to let her saying that we had to leave it a couple of weeks; hoping that she'd forget and we wouldn't have to go. But she didn't and for the last two days she had been in a bad mood refusing to do anything apart from ask to go to Lee's house.

Finally I gave in. I hated to see her so angry. It was so unlike her. I had no choice but let her go.

"Fine I'll call them now and see if you can go over!" I shouted as Addy squealed and joined her brothers in running around the front room excitedly.

I walked out into the hallway and began searching through my bag hoping that I had somehow lost the piece of paper Chad had handed to me, but no luck. I groaned. Now my only hope was that they didn't want us to come over.

I tapped in the number and twirled the phone cord around my finger while I waited for someone to answer.

"Hello Danforth residence."

Great. It was Taylor. Chad I could of dealt with but Taylor. She could smell gossip from miles away and if she ever found out who I was it would be the gossip of the century. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Hi it's Kira Kennedy. Addy's mom. I was wondering if it was okay for Addy to come over for a play date today?"

I stood nervously waiting for her answer.

_Please say no! Please say no!_ I shouted in my head.

"Yeah that's fine. Is one o' clock alright for you?" Taylor replied.

_Damn it!_

"Perfect see you then!" I said cheerfully hoping that she didn't notice that I was faking it.

I could tell that she wanted to talk to me about something other than the kid's play date but I said goodbye and hung up before she got the chance.

* * *

Two hours later I was sitting in Chad and Taylor's front room watching the kids play. The plan had been to leave Addy here and come up with some excuse that I had to go and do something with the twins but Taylor refused to let me go and said I could bring the twins with me so now I was trapped. At first I was nervous that she knew who I was and she'd just set all this up so that she could confront me but the minute she told me how she met Chad I knew that she still had no idea who I was. I listened to her tell me about her and Chad's life while carefully trying to avoid giving out any information about myself that might reveal my true identity. She was just telling me about how she was a teacher at some elementary school when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello"

It was Savannah but I couldn't hear what she was saying because right at that moment the kids had decided to turn the sound system up full blast and start singing "I'm a little teapot" from the top of their lungs.

"I'm sorry Sav I can't hear you." I yelled down the phone before turning to Taylor."Sorry can we continue this in a minute?"

She nodded and I walked out into the hallway so that I could hear Savannah.

"Sav what do you want? I'm on a play date with the kids at the Danforth's house." I asked her.

"_The_ Danforth's?"

"Yes _The _Danforth's" I snapped.

I heard her exhale loudly.

"Bloody hell no wonder your so moody."

"Savannah." I put my hand to my forehead, frustrated. " What do you want?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I need you to come into the office and help me go over the witnesses statements with me."

_YES!_ I thought _now I have an excuse to leave_.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I told her before I snapped the phone shut and walked back into the front room.

Taylor turned around and stared at me obviously expecting me to tell her every detail of the conversation I had just had.

"Anything important?" She asked casually but I could tell that really she was just looking for gossip. Well she'd be looking for a long time because she won't find any here.

"Yeah sorry but we're gonna have to leave." I told her as I started running after the twins.

"But Mom we only just got here!"

I looked up and saw Addy staring at me, her bottom lip quivering, she was going to start crying.

"I know honey." I told her softly. " But I've got to go to work and you've got to come with me."

"The could stay here if you wanted." Taylor offered.

"No I couldn't possibly." I began but Taylor cut me off.

"Don't think about it. I'd be glad to look after them while you're a work."

_No this isn't how it's supposed to turn out. You should be in Albuquerque where you belong not here in New York looking after my kids._

"Great!" I put on a false smile as I grabbed my bag and headed for the front door .

" I'll be back at 6 to pick them up. Thanks Taylor. You're a life saver!"

I walked out the house and drove away with that stupid smile on my face until I was a block away then I pulled over and started to cry.

_Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't they have just stayed in New Mexico?_

I sat there crying and hitting my head against the steering wheel until I could cry no more then drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner it's just I've started school again and I haven't really had a lot of spare time so from now on updates aren't going to be as regular. Sorry!!!:):):) I do not own HSM or any of the character's apart from the ones I have created. Also I have to thank youknowyouloveme10 for inspiring me to write this chapter from Taylor's POV as I was kinda stuck and I didn't know what to do until I read your review so thanks to you and everyone who's reviewd my story!!!!! luv Laylora:):):):)**

_**Chapter 8**_

_(Taylor's POV)_

I don't know what made me offer to look after Kira's children but I did and now I was paying the price. Today had been a nightmare! At first everything was fine. They played, they ate they even slept for an hour or so but all of a sudden like someone had just flipped a switch they went crazy. The twins started running around, jumping over furniture and trying to shove biscuits into places where they didn't belong, mainly the DVD player. While I was running around after them Lee and Addison decided it would be a great time to bake a cake. Not only did they cover the whole kitchen in flour for me to clean up, but themselves as well. I couldn't let Addy go home covered in flour, her mother would never let her over again so I took them upstairs to have a bath. As you can probably guess that didn't go exactly as I planned. It turns out that Addy is afraid of water and will only go near it if her Mommy sang the special song but of course she couldn't remember the words and it only worked if her mommy sang it so now she was asleep on the living room couch still very much covered in flour.

I glanced up at the clock on the living room wall. It was 5:30 and Kira would be here in half an hour to collect the kids. When they were gone I could finally sit back and relax for a couple of hours before Troy came over.

I smiled sadly to myself as I thought of Troy. He hasn't been the same since Gabriella went missing. That special something that made him the Troy we all loved in high school was gone. He missed her so much and even though I didn't show it I did too. We only knew each other for a couple of years but she was the greatest friend I ever had, we connected on a totally different level from any of my other friends. She understood me and I've never had that sort of relationship with anyone, not even Chad. She was special but now she was gone and we had to get on with our lives. It was just a shame that Troy didn't agree. It hurt so much to see him build his hopes up just for them to come crashing down all around him and it was always me and Chad who had to pick up the pieces.

"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled as he slammed the door shut and threw his keys down on the table. "I'M..."

The minute I heard him call out my name I rushed out of the front room and covered his mouth before he got to finish the sentence.

"Shh!" I whispered as I removed my hand from his mouth. "I've just got them to sleep."

He raised his eyebrows at me "Them? Geez Tay how long have I been at practice?"

I slapped him on the arm before rolling my eyes at him.

"Kira came here earlier with Addy and the twins but she had to leave early to go to work and I volunteered to look after the kids so she wouldn't have to take them with her."

"You know Taylor sometimes you're too nice for your own good." He told me before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me in for a kiss. Our lips were just about to touch when the doorbell rang. I pulled away and went to go open the door expecting to find Kira standing there but instead I found Troy.

I looked at him shocked.

"Troy what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come over until 8?"

"I know but I'd thought I'd get here early. I've got some amazing news."

My eyes went wide and I moved out of the way so he could enter the house.

"You better come in then."

He grinned at me and handed me a bottle of wine before walking in and greeting Chad.

"So what's this important news of yours then?" I asked him as I took two beers out of the fridge and placed them on the worktop before searching the kitchen for a wine glass for me. The kitchen was still covered in a fine layer of flour but I was too excited about the prospect of hearing Troy's news to really give a damn.

"Well." He started as he wiped flour off a stool and sat down. " I think I've found her."

The mouthful of wine I had just taken came flying out of my mouth and sprayed all over Chad white shirt.

"Hey!" He yelled at me as he tried wiping the red wine off but just ended up making it worse. "That's gonna stain!"

"Sorry honey" I patted him on the arm before turning my attention back to Troy. " What do you mean you found her? I assume we're talking about Gabriella Montez here right?"

" No" he replied sarcastically raising an eyebrow at me. " I'm talking about my mother."

I shot him a look and he sighed.

"Of course I'm talking about Gabriella!"

At this point Chad was still sulking about the stain on his favourite shirt but was snapped out of it when he heard Gabriella's name.

"What about Gabriella?"

"Troy thinks he's found her."

A look of concern passed over Chad's face and he put his hand on Troy's arm.

"Troy I know you want to believe that she's still out there somewhere but it's been ten years and it's time that you face the facts. She's dead."

Troy jumped off the stool and started pointing at Chad with a manic grin all over his face.

_Oh my God he's finally snapped_ I thought

"Ah that's where you're wrong my friend because I only not know that she's still alive but that she's here in New York and has been living under the alias of Kira Mei Kennedy for the last 9 years. But the best bit of all is that I'm going to see her. Tomorrow."

We stared at him, speechless.

_No that can't be right? Did he just say that Kira was Gabriella?_

I was the first one to talk.

"D-did you just say that her name was Kira Kennedy?" I asked shakily.

He looked at me. " Yeah. Kira Mei Kennedy. Why?"

"THAT BITCH!" Chad yelled angrily. His eyes burned with hurt and anger stood up and knocked his stool over before pacing the kitchen floor. I just sat there in shock.

_That's why she looked so familiar it was Gabby all along!_ I thought as I began to cry into my hands.

Then another thought struck me.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I muttered before I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What do you mean Taylor?" Troy looked at me confused before turning to Chad. "What does she mean Chad?"

But he didn't have the chance to answer him because the doorbell rang and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

_Oh my god Taylor's gonna kill me! _I thought as I ran up the gravel driveway (_which was not easy in 4 inch high heels_) to the house and pressed the doorbell. It was 7 and I had promised to come and pick the kids up over an hour ago but one of the witnesses decided that he didn't want to testify at the last minute and we had been spending the last hour trying to persuade him to reconsider. Suddenly the door opened and Chad was standing in front of me.

"Oh hi Chad." I took a step back a little startled. "I'm sorry I'm late but I'm here to pick up the kids."

He stared at me for a minute before moving aside. I followed him into the kitchen expecting to see the kids there waiting for me but instead I saw Taylor sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands sobbing.

My heart was in my throat. Something had happened.

"What happened?It's not the kids is it?" I asked frantically, fearing the worst "please tell me it's not the kids."

She looked up and just stared at me before turning away and looking at something over my shoulder. I followed her line of sight and turned around. What I saw sent me running because there standing in front of me was none other than Troy Bolton. I ran out of the kitchen calling out for kids when my ankle twisted and I went crashing down to the floor. I hit something but I don't know what then everything went black.

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

It was her. I knew the minute she stepped through the door. The way she walked, the concern in her voice when she saw Taylor, it was so unmistakably Gabby but somewhere in the back of my head my a part of me was screaming that it couldn't possibly be her. It wasn't until she turned around and I saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I knew for sure that it was her but before I could say anything she turned and ran. I ran after her as she raced down the hallway shouting for her kids then suddenly fell to the ground and hit her head off the wall.

"Oh God!" I shouted and ran to her. She was out cold. I searched for any signs that anything was broken but she looked fine. I picked her up and took her into the front room. Chad and Taylor must of heard her hit her head against the wall as they came running into the room and found me leaning over Gabby.

"What did you do?" Taylor yelled as she pushed me out of the way and ran over to the sofa where I had put Gabby.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!" I ran my hands through my hair as I stared down at them. " I followed her out into the hallway and found her like this. She must have fallen over."

Taylor was still looking down at Gabby when her eyes started to flutter. She was waking up.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes then closed them again as I realised it hurt too much. I groaned and put my hand to my face.

_What had happened?_

"Gabs?"

I knew that voice. It was Troy.

_But what was he doing here I hadn't seen him in ten years?_

My eyes flew open and I sat up. Now I remembered. I remembered everything. They knew.

"Where are my kids?" I asked shakily as I attempted to get off the sofa. I needed to get out of here.

I felt Taylor's hand on my shoulder and saw the concern in her eyes as she stared at me.

"It's Okay Gabs they're asleep in the corner of the room."

I sat up and saw Addison, Jamie and Kier tucked up in the corner under a blue duvet; sleeping peacefully. I stared at them for a minute wishing that it could be me who was sleeping without a care in the world and that this was all just a nightmare that I'd wake up from any minute now, but I was awake and this nightmare was reality.

I got up and walked over to them and started to wake them up but they wouldn't budge. I didn't have the heart to try again so I just bundled the sleeping boys in their pram and picked up Addy. She squirmed around for a moment before putting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her legs around my waist; then she went back to sleep.

" I suppose I better go." I said quietly as I headed towards the door. I knew they were all staring at me waiting for me to explain but I couldn't look at them. If I did I would break down and start telling them everything and I just wasn't ready. Not now, not ever. It would hurt too much so I just kept walking hoping that no one would follow me.

I had made it out of the house and was crossing the gravel driveway when I heard someone running towards me.

"Gabby please don't go."

It was Troy.

I wanted to turn around and tell him that I loved him and that I always will but at the same time I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he hurt me so he knew what it was like to have your heart broken. So I just kept walking, hoping that he'd get the hint and go away. But he didn't he followed me all the way to my car and watched me buckle up the kids before he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to look at him. The minute he touched me all the anger and hatred I had towards him were left my body and all I could think about was how much I loved him. I looked up at him and got lost in his brilliant blue eyes. Then before I knew it he was kissing me and all the pain and heartbreak came rushing back.

I pulled away and slapped him around the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I was shaking with anger. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN TEN YEARS AND YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THAT I WOULD WANT TO KISS YOU!"

He looked at me, shocked.

"But Gabs I thought..."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I yelled as I slapped him around the face again.

"MY NAME IS KIRA MEI KENNEDY. I AM NOT GABRIELLA, ELLA ,GABS OR GABBY! I'M KIRA! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

And with that I slammed the door of my car and drove away leaving a very shocked Troy standing in the middle of the street staring after me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time i've had loads of coursework to do. God I hate GCSE's!!!**

**I do not own high school musical or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_(Savannah's POV)_

"Gabby stop pacing! You're wearing a path into my floor!" I snapped at her, frustrated.

She smiled slightly then continued her pacing.

I sighed and shook my head at her before continuing my reading. She had been like this since she has turned up on my doorstep a hour ago, crying hysterically about how she had met Troy and that they knew who she was so she'd have to leave. I managed to calm her down but now she was just walking around in a trance, biting her bottom lip and muttering to herself about how he had kissed her.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and I heard her turn round to look at me

"Oh my god Sav!" She screeched "I hit him!"

That got my attention. I looked up from the case file and stared at her in shock.

"You did what?!"

"I hit him Sav! I totally forgot! I was so angry at him for kissing me and making me fall in love with him again that I snapped and I hit him!Twice!"

"Hang on a minute! Let's go back a bit. Did you just say that you still love him?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ever since I met Gabby all those years ago she had moaned about how he had destroyed her life and made it impossible for her to ever trust another man again and now she was saying she loved him!

Her face turned red and she looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"I said that I still love him."

She looked so lost, so confused and seeing her like this made my heart break. After a couple of seconds she looked up and stared at me intensely, waiting for my answer. It was only when I saw the look in her eyes that I knew she meant it. She hadn't gone crazy, or had a break down she was genuinely in love with this man.

"Gabs if you still love him, go for it. It sounds like he still loves you and if someone is willing to wait ten years for you than it obvious that he's your soul mate and that you should be together" I told her simply.

Oops! I must have said the wrong thing because suddenly that look of love in her eyes was replaced with one of hatred; the easy smile she was wearing a minute ago, replaced with a look of anger.

"Maybe you're right Savannah. Maybe I should just go up to the guy who broke my heart and tell him that I love him. In a perfect world that would be the best plan ever, but this isn't a perfect world and I DO NOT LOVE TROY BOLTON anymore. In fact I never want to see him again!"

With that she flung herself at the sofa, grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

I wanted to talk to her; find out why she was so set against telling him that she still loved him but there was no point in talking to her while she was like this and it was obvious from the way she had made herself comfortable on my sofa that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so I just left her to it. Gabby wasn't really the sort of person who talked about her feelings right away and I wasn't going to make her retreat into her shell any more so I threw myself back into my work hoping that when the time was right she would open up to me.

I sighed again and went back to the case file I was reading. This case was one of the hardest I had ever worked on. Not because we didn't have any proof, we had tonnes of it, but the witnesses kept on dropping like flies due to witness intimidation. The man we were prosecuting was a big time gangster called Danny Juno who had kidnapped a teenage girl 6 months ago as collateral for a loan the girl's father couldn't pay. The police found him but were too late to save the girl. She had tried to escape and he had shot her through the head, killing her instantly. There were plenty of witnesses who had seen him shoot the girl in broad daylight on the fire escape of his flat but they were all withdrawing their statements because Danny had threatened to do the same to their families if the testified.

When we first filed the case there was 14 witnesses willing to go to court. Now there was only 3 and two of them were the police officers who had arrested him. We should have been able to get him for that alone but of course he had some big shot lawyer who claimed we had no evidence and that we were harassing her client. He was claiming that it wasn't him at all and that he was an innocent man who was being targeted by the police force so that they could get some good publicity. God that man REALLY made my blood boil. I really wanted to put this guy away even if it meant I would lose my job, it would be well worth it.

That's why I called Gabby. She had a way of making a person feel safe and that was exactly what I needed; it was just a plus that she had graduated top of our class and was one of the best lawyers I had ever seen. She was more than a match for the woman Mr Juno had hired as his attorney _**(A/N: sorry if I'm getting this wrong I don't have a clue about this type of stuff)**_ and I couldn't wait to see the look on that man's face when he realised that he'd be lucky if he just has to spend the rest of his life in a maximum security jail.

I grinned slightly to myself at the thought of that man spending the rest of his life in jail as I glanced over the final witness list. Two of them, Detective James Daniels who had arrested Danny and a woman called Julie Spencer who had seen him shoot the girl had come in the the DA office this evening to go over their statements. James had tried to pull out at the last minute but Gabby won him around. The second arresting officer was coming in tomorrow so that we could go over his statement and make sure it was water tight.

I looked at the last name on the list and couldn't believe my eyes. I checked again but it was still the same name, burning into my brain.

_Detective Troy Alexander Bolton._

"Errm... Gabs"

She turned away from the telly and looked at me as I handed her the piece of paper.

"You know how you were saying that you didn't want to see Troy again..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created**

_**Chapter 11**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I can't believe this! It has to be some kind of joke. Some kind of sick twisted joke that normal people like me just don't get. There is no way I can stay in the same room as Troy after what happened last night. I must be a mistake.

I kept on repeating that to myself like a mantra all the way to the DA's office and didn't give up hope until I walked into Savannah's office and saw him sitting there and only then did I know that it was real. He was all hunched up and tapping his fingers against Savvy's desk, he only did that when he was nervous.

I smiled a little before realising what I was doing and stopping myself. I still found it amazing that after all these years apart I remembered all the little things about him. God how I had tried to forget but somethings just aren't easily forgotten. Troy must have seen me because the finger tapping stopped and he sat up straighter in his chair, flashing me one of his famous Bolton grins.

I in return gave him one of the coldest, most meanest stares I have ever given another human being in my whole life.

Suddenly the smile was gone from his face and he began clearing his throat. He was going to say something. Probably going to shout at me for slapping him yesterday and I didn't want an argument so I started talking before he got a chance.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Bolton." I said stiffly as I held my hand out to him.

He raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to laugh at the formality of the greeting as he took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you again Ms. _Kennedy_."

He emphasised on the Kennedy part and I gritted my teeth in an attempt not to scream at him. I slowly made my way towards the desk Savannah had set up for me in the corner of the room and put my handbag down. We sat there in stony silence until Savannah walked in. She must of sensed the tension because instead of being her normal chipper self she just walked in handed me my coffee, sat down at her desk and introduced herself to Troy.

We spent the next four hours going over his statement, checking and double checking the facts until I knew his statement so well I could have stood on the witness stand myself. Finally Savannah let him go and as they both stood up they shook each other's hand then Troy turned around and walked towards me. I tried not to notice him and continued tapping away at my laptop but I could feel him staring at me, staring right into my soul daring me not to look up at him and I couldn't stand it.

I looked up and stared right into his bright blue eyes.

"What do you want Troy?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you like that last night and that you had every right to slap me."

My face started to go bright red as I thought about last night. I glanced down at the desk, not able to look him in the face any more.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I mumbled.

He smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it. Like I said I deserved it. It was stupid of me to think that you would still love me after all these years."

He scuffed his shoes against the floor for a couple of minutes before talking again.

"Anyway I wanted to give you this." He said as he handed me a piece of card with his cell phone number, address and home phone number on it.

I lifted my head and looked at him. He looked so cute when he was apologising that my heart skipped a beat when I saw his face. I smiled at him slightly and took the card off him.

"Thanks Troy."

He smiled back at me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, another thing he did when he was nervous.

"It's okay Ga-I mean Kira. Just because you don't love me any more doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. Right?"

I started biting my bottom lip. _Did I really want to be his friend? I mean could I look at him and not remember what he did, what I had to go through_.

I shook my head.

" I'm sorry Troy. I can't do that." I told him as I tried giving him back the card but he refused to take it back.

"Keep it." He said as he walked away. " I've got a feeling you're gonna change your mind and when you do you're gonna need it."

He turned his back on me and walked out of the office as I stared at him shocked.

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

I cant' believe I just left her like that. What am I? Stupid that's what I am. I should have convinced her that us being together was a good thing, even if it was a friends but instead I left and right now she''s probably ripping my card into shreds and throwing them in the bin. I had just left the building when my phone rang.

_Please God let it be her!_

"Gabs—I mean Kira! Is that you?"

"Sorry man It's Chad."

I sighed. I suppose it was asking a bit too much for Gabby to phone me straight away. I'll just have to wait for her to realise that we're supposed to be together.

"Oh hi Chad."

"So how did it go?"

I rolled my eyes and began telling him everything, from the smile Gabby tried to hide when she saw me tapping my fingers to when I walked out of the room.

" So basically I've just walked out on the person I have spent ten years of my life searching for."

"That's brilliant!" Chad shouted excitedly.

"What do you mean brilliant?!" I snapped. " I didn't fight for her I just left and now it's too late. The moment's gone."

"You really don't know anything do you? That was probably the best thing you have ever done!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyed and more than a little bit confused.

"Troy if you'd have pushed it and tried to make her see things from your point of view all you would have done was made her angry. You know Gabby. She's stubborn and hates being told what to do. By leaving her alone you gave her a chance to think about it."

"Oh yeah I didn't think of it that way!" I instantly brightened up. "Thanks Chad!"

"Hey no problem dude what are best friends for."

I laughed then before saying goodbye to Chad and promising to come over to his house later. I grinned to myself as I slipped my cell phone into my pocket and climbed into my car. Now all I had to do was wait for Gabby to call and that wouldn't take too long. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 12**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

It had been a week since the incident with Troy at the Danforth's house and I had had barely any time to think about myself, let alone Troy. Addison had gone back to school and the twins were going to play school so I had more time to myself but the day after they went back the case started and all my spare time was taken up with chasing down witnesses and assuring them that Danny wouldn't come after them. Now that the case has started I can see that Savannah was right to call me for help. The lawyer Mr. Juno had hired was an old enemy of mine called Katrina De Manzo and she was a right piece of work. She would have torn Savannah to shreds, but me. I'm tougher than that and she's got no chance against me.

It was 2 o'clock and the trial was over for the day. I was just popping my head into the office before I left to spend some time with the kids when I saw Troy's card sitting on my desk. I walked up to it and picked it up, enjoying the feel of the card as I ran my fingers over it. It had been sitting on my desk since Troy had given it to me and a week later I still didn't know what to do with it. Part of me wanted to throw it away but every time I tried something would stop me.

Suddenly I felt someone staring at me.

I turned around. It was Savannah. She was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest, staring at me quizzically.

I grinned at her and slipped the piece of card into my pocket before walking over to her.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" She asked.

" I just thought I'd check something before I left." I lied and she knew it. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later!"

She smiled at me knowingly as I turned and started walking away.

"Kira!"

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Call him."

I smiled at her and nodded then started walking away again.

She was right. It was time to call him. I didn't know what I was going to say or do but I needed to see him even if it was just to say goodbye.

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

"Why hasn't she called Chad?" I asked frantically as I paced my front room. " It's been a week!She should have called by now"

Chad walked out of the kitchen and handed me a beer. I took it thankfully and continued pacing the room.

"Troy you need to chill. Gabby's got a lot to think about. You can't expect her to forget the last ten years and come running to you without at least thinking it through."

I stopped pacing and went to sit down next to my friend.

"Yeah you're right I just have to give her some more time to think."

Chad patted me on the back.

" There you go. Now just sit back, relax and watch the game."

It was half time **(a/n: I'm not sure if that's the right thing so sorry if I got it wrong)**

and I was getting another beer for me and Chad when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi is that Troy?"

"Yeah who's asking?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't recognise the voice and Miss Hill, the lawyer Gabi was working with told me to be extra careful until the trial was over in case Danny Juno tried to do something.

"It's Kira."

"Gabs! I mean Kira hi!"

Chad came running out into the hallway at the sound of Gabriella's name and I put my finger up to my mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

Gabriella laughed at the other end of the line.

"Chad's there isn't he?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. _How did she know that?_

"Yeah but I'll make him leave if you want." I said quickly, scared that she would hang up on me.

I began signaling for Chad to leave when Gabby started talking again.

"No don't worry about it I can only talk for a minute. I'm taking the kids out tonight but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow?"

"Could you wait one minute?"

I covered the mouthpiece with one hand and punched the air with the other. Chad looked at me confused.

"She wants to go out tomorrow night!" I mouthed to him excitedly.

He grinned and gave me the thumbs up as I took my hand away from the mouthpiece.

"Sure. How about I meet you outside the courthouse tomorrow at 4 and we go and get coffee or something?"

I crossed my fingers hoping that I hadn't blown it at that she'd say yes.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Troy."

Then she was gone but I didn't care.

I was going on a date with Gabriella Montez!

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

Where is he? It's 4.30. He promised he would be here half an hour ago and I was starting to get worried. What if Danny people had got him and he was laying in a ditch somewhere half dead?

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I screamed. I was ready to kick box my attacker into the next century when I turned around and saw Troy standing there trying his best not to laugh at me.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled as I smacked him across the arm "You scared me!"

He chuckled and gave me one of his famous grins.

"Sorry I didn't think I still had that effect on you."

I rolled my eyes at him. Before we started dating Troy would hide behind things and jump out at me or tap me on the shoulder, causing me to scream loudly and a couple of times accidentally punch him in the face. Well I told him it was an accident but I knew what I was doing and anyway he deserved it.

"So where are we going Ms. Kennedy?"

I sighed frustratingly.

"Are you gonna call me that all the time? You make me sound like a prudish school teacher."

He laughed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I don't know exactly what to call you. I mean are you Kira or are you Gabriella?"

I started biting my bottom lip. He did have a point there as I had told him never to call me Gabriella again and officially my name was now Kira Mei Kennedy but I would always be Gabriella Louisa Montez, no mater how far I ran.

"I'm still Gabriella; I can't change that but when other people are around and especially when we're in court I'm Kira. To the rest of the world I'm Kira and that's how I want it to stay. Do you understand?"

I had spent too long building up a reputation as Kira Kennedy the successful lawyer who had no secrets and was as cold as ice for everyone to find out that in fact that was all just a disguise.

He nodded and I smiled at him warmly.

"Great! Now let's go."

The plan had been to meet Troy and tell him that I didn't love him and that we couldn't be friends without getting into too much detail but the minute he touched me outside the courthouse I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't imagine going back to my old life without Troy. I had tried to fight it but at the end of the day I still needed him, even if it meant getting my heart broken. We had walked to the Starbucks a block away chatting all the way about what we had been doing and how our day had been so far. I thought that I would be uncomfortable talking to him like this but it was so easy. It was like we had never been apart and by the time we had ordered our coffees and found an empty table I felt like I was 17 again and that the last ten years had all just been a bad dream. I sat there and listened to him talk about what he had been up to over the last ten years while silently sipping at my coffee. We were talking about his little brother back in Albuquerque when he suddenly stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" I grinned at him.

He dropped his gaze and started staring at his coffee cup instead.

"Nothing. It's just here I am talking about myself and you've barely said anything."

I laughed.

"What is there to say Troy? You already know everything about me. You always have."

He looked up at me again with concern in his eyes then reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Not everything Gabs."

I knew what he was getting at. He wanted me to tell him why I left and I was tempted to but I couldn't. If I told him that I would have to tell him everything and if he knew what I had done he would hate me even more.

" What happened Gabby?" He asked quietly as he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "Why did you leave?"

I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let go. I stared into his eyes and and felt the tears fall down my face.

" I can't Troy." I told him softly. " Please don't make me."

I saw the pain in his eyes as he let go of my hand and put on a fake smile.

"Sure Gabs. You know I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do. Right?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't . It would hurt too much. I got up and as I made my way towards the door and his face fell.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go home. I have to be home in time to read Addy her bedtime story."

He smiled at me.

"You really love your kids don't you?"

"I can't imagine my life without them." I told him seriously.

We stood there watching each other waiting for the other person to say something.

"So I'd better go. I'll see you soon Troy." I told him as I headed towards the door. I was out on the sidewalk and was heading towards my car when I heard Troy call my name.

I turned around.

"Yes Troy?" I answered sweetly as he started rubbing the back of his neck.

" I was wondering if you wanted to got out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

He must have seen the look on my face because his eyes went wide he started babbling.

"Oh no! Not like a date! But as friends. Just friends nothing else."

I relaxed a bit and smiled at him as I climbed into my car.

"Sure Troy. I'd love to."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I won't be able to update every weekend for a while because I'm going away and I've got tonnes of coursework to do. Anyway thanks for reviewing they really help! I do not own High school musical or any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 13**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I pulled up outside Gabby's house and walked up to her front door. I was so nervous that my hand was shaking as I knocked on the door. I stood there for a minute hopping from foot to foot; waiting for Gabi to come and answer the door, but nothing. I knocked again but no one came.

"Don't tell me I've got the wrong fucking house!" I yelled out in frustration as I peered through the window.

Gabby had called me earlier and gave me her address so that I could pick her up but while writing it down I accidentally smudged the last digit of her house number.

"Actually you don't."

I turned around and saw Gabi standing there with the kids. One of the twins was sitting on her hip, the other was clinging to her leg and the girl was holding her hand. They were staring at me open mouthed;obviously not used to strange men standing on their doorstep screaming and swearing at their house for no reason. I started to blush as Gabi shot me a look. She wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here Troy? It's 3 o'clock and the last time I checked people don't usually go out for dinner in the middle of the afternoon."

I chuckled and started rubbing the back of my neck. I was getting nervous and she knew it.

"Yeah. Sorry but when you called earlier you didn't actually say when I should pick you up and I thought Hey the trial's over for the day and I've got no work to do so I thought I'd come over and say Hi."

She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. She had an amazing smile and whenever she smiled at me it made me feel like I was special. She always did have a way of making me feel like I could be something different when I was around her and ever since we sang together that day at the ski lodge I knew we were meant to be together.

I must have spaced out because when I heard Gabi call my name she had walked past me and was leaning against the front door frame grinning at me.

" Are you gonna come in or are you gonna stay out on my front lawn all day staring at my mailbox?"

I felt myself going red again. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh yeah sure." I said as I entered the house as she rolled her eyes at me and closed the door.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and playing with the kids. Her children are amazing! I mean of course they would be because they were Gabriella's kids but after spending a couple of hours with them I could see why Gabi couldn't imagine life without them. They were so full of life especially the twins who would run around looking for trouble causing Gabriella to have to stop talking every couple of minutes and either shout at them or run after them. Addy on the other hand was more subdued. Instead of running around like her brothers she sat in the corner of the room reading her book. She was so much like Gabby, not only in the way she looked (they both had the same think curly hair that Gabby had had the last time I saw her but Addison's hair was more of a dirty blonde colour) but in the way she acted and the faces she pulled. I could tell that she was really into the book she was reading because every once in a while she would smile or laugh at something. It was like staring at a miniature version of Gabby and I couldn't help but fall in love with her.

A couple of hours later me and Gabi were sitting on the sofa chatting when she looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my God Troy! I'm going to be late!" She screamed as she rushed out of the room and I laughed. It was 7pm and our reservations were for 8.30 but anyone who knew Gabi knew that it took her at least two hours to get ready. I was still grinning after her when I realised that I had been left alone with the kids then suddenly the grin was gone. I was great with kids. Loved 'em but I had never had to be the only person looking after them. Even when I was 13 and Chris had just been born Mom never left me alone with him and I think she realised from early on that I couldn't handle the responsibility.

"Erm... Gabs!" I shouted out as I ran out into the hallway and looked up the stairs.

She came flying out of her bedroom and stood on the landing staring back at me.

"Yep?"

I jerked my head towards the front room at the children and her eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah! Could you look after them while I'm getting ready?"

"I don't know Gabs. I've got to get back to my apartment and get changed."

" Oh please Troy! It will only be for an hour, while I get ready and Savvy should be here soon so you won't have to be on your own for too long. Plus you'll only have to put up with Addy cos the twins are asleep and ... Oh I've run out of reasons! except please Troy!" She begged.

She must have sensed that I was giving in because she started pouting and batting her eyelashes at me.

"For Me?"

I laughed and threw my hands up into the air.

"Fine I give in. I'll stay!"

She squealed and ran down the stairs straight towards me and I caught her before spinning her around and putting her back down on the floor.

"Thanks Troy!"

Then she hugged me and it was like time had stopped and it was just the two of us. I looked down at her as she looked up at me through her eyelashes and she looked so beautiful that she took my breath away. Slowly she reached up and put her hand behind my neck pulling me towards her. Our lips were just inches apart when the doorbell rang and she pulled away as she realised what she was about to do.

"I- I better go get that." She stuttered as she ran out of the room.

I just stood there staring after her unable to believe what had just happened.

She had tried to kiss me! I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream, something that I had wished for but never thought would happen. Well it looks like all my dreams might just come true.

Gabriella Montez was still in love with me!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created. And I no I said I wouldn't be able to update this weekend but I remembered that it was the premiere of HSM 2 this weekend and was able to stay!!!!!!!!!! P.S: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!**

_**Chapter 14**_

_(Troy's POV)_

"Oh for God's sake Gabi! This is getting ridiculous!" I yelled causing her to jump and drop her knife and fork onto her plate.

"We need to talk."

" I don't know what you're talking about Troy?" She said innocently as she picked up her cutlery again and started eating.

"Oh don't try and play the innocent with me you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I snapped at her and she winced.

We had been at the restaurant for a couple of hours now and had talked about everything apart from what happened between us in the hallway just before Savannah showed up. It was like she had totally erased it from her memory and I had had enough of waiting for her to bring it up. I had been going over and over it in my head trying to work out what it meant and I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to know what it meant and the only person who could tell me was Gabi.

"Before Savannah showed up you tried to kiss me" I said slowly as I stared at Gabriella intensely.

She started blushing as she began pushing her spaghetti around on her plate.

I continued.

"And now I'm confused because you know how I feel about you but after what happened I don't know how you feel about me Gabs and I need to know. Gabriella? Do you still love me?"

Her head shot up and she looked me right in the eye. The minute we made eye contact I knew she still loved me. That look she had had all those years ago was still there and as much as she tried to hide it it wouldn't go away.

I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Please Gabi tell me. Do you still love me?"

She bit her bottom lip for a couple of minutes before smiling at me slightly and nodding.

" Yes Troy I still love you but..."

"But what?"

"But I want.. no I NEED to take it slow Troy. We can't be the way we were before. Not yet. What you did really hurt and it changed me. I need time to find myself and learn to trust you again before we can have a serious relationship."

I nodded in agreement then suddenly stopped as I thought about what she had said.

"Wait I'm confused. What do you mean what I did to you? This isn't still about that thing with Sharpay at the country club is it?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she started blushing again.

" D-don't worry i-it doesn't matter." She laughed nervously as she let go of my hand and started looking at the wine menu.

I was about to ask her again what she meant when a waiter walked past and spilled ice cold water all over me.

"Great!" I muttered as I looked down and saw that it was completely soaked. I was still muttering about it when I heard someone laughing.

I looked up and saw Gabi trying her best to stop herself bursting out into laughter and failing spectacularly. Pretty soon I had started laughing too and the tension that had been hanging over us like a big grey cloud was suddenly lifted.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I was still laughing at the state Troy was in when the our waiter came over with the check. I had tried to pay my share but Troy refused to let me and after much arguing I agreed to let him pay. Ten minutes later the bill was paid and we were walking out of the restaurant. He was a couple of feet in front of me so I ran up to him and slipped my hand into his. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me before smiling and gently swinging my hand. Now he knew how I felt I was feeling a lot more comfortable around him.

It was late and the streets were unusually quiet as we made our way back to my house. The restaurant was only a couple of blocks away so we had decided to leave the cars at home. We walked like that, hand in hand, for a couple of minutes just enjoying each others company when I saw the same flash of light I had seen outside Savannah's apartment when I first arrived.

I looked around trying to find the source but there was nothing, like before. I shuddered and let go of Troy hand. He must have noticed that something had freaked me out because he wrapped his arms around my waist before spinning me around to face him and kissing me lightly on the lips. As he was doing this I saw another series of flashes go off. This time Troy saw them too.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled as he broke away and started looking around but there was nothing. The street was empty. Nothing but a stray dog and a few pieces of rubbish.

The rest of the way home I kept on looking over my shoulder expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and attack us. Those flashes had really unsettled me and with the case going so well I knew Danny would be getting desperate. Troy must have felt the same as he began to grip my hand tighter and tighter; pulling me closer to him as we got nearer the house. We were a couple of houses away when I could hear screams coming from the house and instantly recognised them as Addison's. I quickly let go of Troy's hand and ran towards the house. I heard him running after me but I didn't care. Savannah must have seen me run up the path because when I got there the front door was wide open and she was standing there almost in tears. I ran past her and up to Addy's bedroom knowing that when she was like this the one thing she needed was her Mommy.

" What happened?" I heard Troy ask Savannah breathlessly but didn't wait for her to reply. I already knew what had happened.

As I pushed open the bedroom door I saw Addy sitting there on the floor, screaming and sobbing; tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart when I saw her like this and I had to stop for a minute and prepare myself before I walked up to her.

"Addy honey?" I sat down next to her and wrapped my ams around her. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know where I am!" She screamed hysterically before turning and looking at me. I could see the pain and confusion in her eyes and the thought of my baby in so much pain made me want to cry but I couldn't. I had to be strong. Instead I just hugged her and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Where am I Mommy? Why am I here? I don't know where I am Mommy!" She screamed over and over.

"I know honey." I said quietly as I kissed her hair. "But I'm here now and I'll never let you anything happen to you. You do believe me don't you?"

She slowly looked up at me and nodded.

We sat like that for what seemed like forever. Me rocking Addison and whispering soothingly in her ear while Addison kept crying. After a while she had stopped and slowly climbed onto my lap . She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mommy will you sing me the song now?" She asked sleepily and I sighed in relief. Everything would be okay now.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Of course sweetheart." I told her and began to sing.

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**Means there's no second chance**_

_**So I believe that you and me**_

_**should grab it while we can**_

_**Make it last forever**_

_**And never give it back**_

_**It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at**_

_**because this moment's really all we have**_

_**Everyday of our lives**_

_**Wanna find you there**_

_**Wanna hold on tight**_

_**Gonna run while we're young**_

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Everyday from right now **_

_**Gonna use our voices**_

_**And scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Together we will celebrate**_

_**Oh everyday!**_

_**They say that you should follow**_

_**And chase down what you dream**_

_**But if you get lost and lose yourself**_

_**What does it really mean?**_

_**No matter where we're going**_

_**It starts from where we are**_

_**There's more to life when we listen**_

_**to our hearts**_

_**And because of you I've go the strength to start**_

I stopped and looked down. Addy was fast asleep and I laughed a little. Every time she asked me to sing that song she would be asleep within minutes. I don't think I've ever gotten to the end of the song. I carefully picked her up and carried he over to her bed then laid her down. I watched her sleeping for a couple of minutes before closing the door and heading downstairs.

It was 3am by the time she had gone to sleep and I had thought that Troy would have left by now but when I got to the bottom of the steps he was still standing there waiting for me. I could tell he was worried because he as pacing back and forth while rubbing the back of his neck. A combination he only ever used when he was scared or hungry I could never tell the difference.

I must have made a noise as I came down the stairs because he suddenly stopped pacing and ran over to me.

"Gabs what's going on?" Troy asked anxiously as he hugged me tightly. I didn't move. I just stood there enjoying the sensation of Troy's arms wrapped around me. I felt so safe and so loved that I didn't want to move because I didn't want this moment to end.

Finally he let go and looked me in the eye.

"What happened Gabi? I asked Savannah and she just said that I should ask you."

I sighed and grabbed Troy's hand. I silently led him towards the front room and we sat down on the sofa facing each other.

I took a deep breath and began. I wanted to get this over and done with as quick as possible.

" About 6 months ago Addison had an accident. I wasn't there so I'll never know what really happened but whatever it was it was pretty bad. She was in a coma for days and when she woke up she had forgotten everything that had happened since she was six years old. The doctors had no proper explanation apart from that when Addison's head hit the floor the impact must have caused her to lose some of her memory. At first it was really hard she would scream every day like what you heard earlier because she knew that she couldn't remember and it hurt so much Troy. After a while she got better and now she can remember basic things like that Kier and Jamie are her brothers but sometimes she's faced with things she knows she should remember but can't, she breaks down. They say there is a chance that she might get her memory back but they don't know when or if she will ever be able to remember everything again." I stopped and wiped a tear away from my face before looking up at Troy. I could see that he was trying to hold back tears and I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Troy I shouldn't have told you."

I tried get up but Troy pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. Then and only then did I finally break down. He sat there and held me while I cried and when I finally stopped he kissed me.

" Sorry Troy. I didn't mean to cry all over you." I laughed as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Hey don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for. Whenever you need someone to talk to just call me and I'll be there."

I smiled. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks Troy."

I glanced down at my watch.

"It's 4 am! You should go home." I told him as I pulled him off the couch.

"Do I have to?" He whined and pouted at me.

I laughed.

"Yes you do I have to get up for work in 3 hours!"

"Erm Gabriella? It's Saturday tomorrow." He told me, grinning as we reached the front door.

"Oh yeah." I smiled before opening the door. " But you're still going."

He sighed and walked out.

"Fine Gabi but you don't know what you're missing!"

I laughed and slowly closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 15**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I was working on a case when I heard wolf whistles coming from the hallway. I looked up and saw Gabi walking towards me. She must have just left work because she was still wearing her hair up in a bun and was wearing her court skirt which showed of her long tanned legs perfectly. She rolled her eyes and shot evil looks at the other police officers as she made her way towards my office. I quickly filed away the case I was working on and picked up my jacket before slamming the door shut and running up to her.

"Hey!" I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

It had been almost a month since Gabi told me how she felt about me and she was still insisting that we take it slow but I could tell that she would crack any day soon.

She grinned and grabbed my hand as we started walking out of the station.

"Well I thought we could go and get a coffee before we go back to my place."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What are you suggesting Ms Kennedy?"

She punched me on the arm as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She snapped. "You know exactly what's happening tonight and it got NOTHING to do with what you're thinking about."

I looked at her confused for a minute then I suddenly remembered. Tonight was the night Gabi was going to invite the rest of the gang over. She had called me a couple of days ago and asked me to set everything up and they were all coming over tonight. She must have noticed the look because her eyes went wide and she punched me again.

"You forgot didn't you?!" She yelled angrily as I rubbed my arm.

"No I didn't!" I lied.

"Yeah right!" She huffed. "You forgot and now you're trying to cover up!"

Without thinking I started rubbing the back of my neck, a sure sign that I was lying and Gabi slapped me again.

"See I knew it!" She said before storming ahead of me and entering the coffee shop. I sighed and ran after her. Today was going to be a long day.

Half an hour later we were sitting in our normal booth by the window and I had managed to get Gabi to talk to me without slapping or punching me every couple of minutes. She was still pissed with me but I could deal with that as long as she didn't hit me again. Thanks to her older brother Will she had a killer punch and I could already feel the bruise forming on the top of my arm. She was staring into her coffee cup thinking about something when she suddenly looked up; tears streaming down her face.

"What if they hate me Troy?" She asked me tearfully and my heart started aching. I hated to see her cry and it broke me up inside to see her so unhappy. I reached over to her and wiped the tears away with my thumb, leaving my hand on her face.

"Gabs you don't know what it was like after you left. Everyday we would sit around waiting for you to come back until eventually one by one they gave up. Sure they might be upset with you and angry at first but I don't think they could ever hate you. You mean to much to them, to me, for them to hate you."

I took my hand away and she started biting her bottom lip before sighing and leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know Troy. Its been ten years."

I leaned over and kissed her gently.

"You'll be fine Gabi" I said softly. "You're the strongest person I know and I know you can do this."

I pulled away and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Troy!" She said cheerfully.

Suddenly all the fear and worry that was plastered all over her face a couple of minutes ago was gone and she looked like the old Gabriella again. I smiled. It was nice to see her like this. Like she didn't have a care in the world and I wished more than anything that was true but I knew tonight would probably be one of the hardest nights of her life.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

The doorbell rang and I screamed.

"That's them Troy!" I yelled. "They're here!"

I had been pacing the front room for the past half an hour waiting for them to get here and now I wished that they would just go away.

_This was a mistake. I shouldn't have got Troy to phone them. It's too early. _

The doorbell rang again and I began hyperventilating. I stood in the middle of the hallway telling myself to breathe and to go and open the door but I couldn't. When I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist I instantly calmed down and began breathing normally. I could feel all my muscles relaxing as Troy's breath tickled my ear.

"You can do this Gabs." He whispered in my ear. "Just go and open the door."

"I can't." I whispered and he spun me around to look at him.

"You can." He said gently but firmly. "I'll be with you the whole time. You can do this."

I sighed and nodded my head before grabbing his hand and walking towards the front door. I took a deep breath before opening it and putting on a smile.

The minute I opened the door I wished I hadn't. They all stared at me open mouthed except Taylor and Chad who just stared down at the floor. I didn't know what to say. What _DO_ you say to the friends you ran away from ten years ago? Thankfully Troy jumped in so I didn't have to bother.

"Hey guys! Do you wanna come in?" He said cheerfully.

I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but I wasn't working. They nodded and made their way into the house. Troy led them into the front room as I closed the front door and blinked away the tears before following them.

When I got there they were all sitting around in a circle, waiting for me. It was clear from who they were sitting with that a lot had happened since I left ten years ago. Sharpay was sitting in the corner, holding hands with Zeke;her engagement ring sparkling in the light and Kelsi was sitting with Jason on the sofa in the middle of the room; her baby bump clearly visible. I looked around for the other member of our group but he wasn't there.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked.

No one spoke for a minute then Sharpay broke the silence.

"He's back in Albuquerque." Sharpay replied coldly as she stared at her nails. " He took over from Miss Darbus as head of the Drama department four years ago."

"Oh right." I said quietly, nodding my head.

The room was suddenly silent again. I was too scared to say anything and obviously they weren't to keen on talking to me either so we just sat there doing nothing.

" Oh this is stupid!" Kelsi snapped causing everybody to turn and look at her.

"We can sit here all night ignoring each other or we can get straight to the point. Where have you been and more importantly,why did you leave?"

What?" I asked shakily.

"Why did you leave?" She repeated slowly. "And where have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I told them quietly as I dropped my gaze and started staring at the floor again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sharpay yelled causing me to jump. "YOU'VE BEEN GONE TEN YEARS! TEN YEARS GABS! AND ALL YOU CAN TELL US IS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! DON'T YOU THINK WHE DESERVE MORE THAN THAT?"

I was about to reply when I heard the twins crying upstairs. Sharpay's yelling must have woken them up.

"I better go sort them out." I said quietly as I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face causing my mascara to run.

I needed to get out of there.

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

I ran after Gabriella and waited until I heard the twin's bedroom door slam shut before I turned around to the rest of the group and stared at them.

"I hope you're happy." I hissed. " Not only did you upset her kids but she's probably up there crying her eyes out!"

Sharpay huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what." She sneered. "She deserves it."

"Does she?" I asked them. "Whatever happened when she was 17 it was so bad that not only did she feel the need to run away from us but ten years later she still can't talk about it."

I looked at the group and saw that they were staring down at the floor. What I was saying was obviously getting to them so I kept on going.

"Can't you see? Something's happened to Gabi. Something so terrible that she can't tell anyone not even me. She's not the same person she was ten years ago and its up to us to make her feel better not worse. Now are you with me or not because even though she might not show it she needs you._ I_ need you."

I stared at them for a minute waiting for them to answer me but nothing.

" It doesn't matter." I said bitterly as I turned away and left the room. "You don't deserve her."

I raced up the stairs and knocked on Gabi's bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Gabriella yelled before sobbing again.

I sighed and slowly opened the door. Gabi was sitting in the middle of the floor, her knees tucked up under her chin, rocking backwards and forwards. She looked up at me and I could see that her eyes were all red a puffy from crying.

"I said go away" She muttered quietly as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She slowly climbed onto my lap and started crying into my neck.

" I can't tell them Troy. Please don't make me." She sobbed.

I just sat there holding her. I didn't know what to do I had never seen her this upset before and it was all because of them.

* * *

_(No one's POV)_

Troy had just stormed out of the room and the gang were staring at each other in shock. They knew he was right but were to scared to say anything about it. Gabriella had been gone for so many years and the fact that something happened to her that was so bad she couldn't tell her best friends tore them up inside.

" I shouldn't have shouted at her!" Sharpay cried before running over to hug Zeke.

"No it's my fault." Kelsi started crying into Jason's shoulder. " I shouldn't have pushed her."

Soon all the girls were crying and were having to be comforted by their partners.

" It's all our faults." Chad said quietly after they had all finished crying. " We should have seen that something was wrong but we didn't and now all we can hope for is that we're not too late."

The rest of the gang nodded sadly as they started to walk out of the front room in search of Troy and Gabi.

When they got to the top of the stairs they could hear Gabi's muffled cries coming from a room just off the landing. As they walked towards the noise they saw Gabriella's bedroom door wide open; Gabriella sitting on Troys lap tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into Troy's chest.

The girls were to first ones to rush in and pull her into a hug. At first she was shocked but after a couple of minutes they she had stopped crying and the girls had let go of her.

"We're so sorry Gabs!" They told her as they pulled away and sat next to their friend. The guys walked in and started hugging her one by one then sat down next to their partners.

"Yeah we're really sorry Gabs." Jason said as he hugged Gabriella.

"We should have known not to push you about it." Zeke said quietly.

Gabriella smiled at her friends, glad that they were talking to her again.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at them weakly. " I know you want to know what happened but I can't tell you. Not yet. I promise when the time's right I will."

"Promise?" Chad asked.

She smiled back again.

" Promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I created.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

We spent the rest of the night sitting on my bedroom floor talking. So much had changed in the last ten years it took a while for me to digest it all. I already all about Chad and Taylor but I knew nothing about the rest of the gang. By the time they left I knew everything about them. It was like I had never gone away.

Kelsi and Jason had got married 3 years ago and were expecting their second child. Their daughter Delilah was 2 years old and looked exactly like her mother. I knew this because for the first half an hour Kelsi wouldn't stop talking about her or showing me pictures.

Sharpay and Zeke had got together a month after I left and after an on off relationship moved to New York together a year ago and were getting married next spring. They all lived in the same apartment block as Troy in Manhattan except from Chad, Taylor and Lee who I knew all lived in their own mansion just outside the city. Jason and Zeke co owned a restaurant in the heart of New York city while Kelsi and Sharpay worked together on the same Broadway show. Both the show and the restaurant were very successful. I felt bad at first for missing out so much of my friend's lives but they brought me up to speed so fast it was like I had never left.

It was almost 2am before I got them all to leave except Troy who stayed behind to help me clear up. There wasn't much to do so after cleaning up and checking on the kids we collapsed onto the sofa in the front room. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we sat there in silence. It was so peaceful that within minutes I had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder.

I heard a loud crash and my eyes flew open.

"Shit!" Troy cursed silently as he carefully picked up the vase he had knocked off the table and smashed to pieces. I instantly got off the sofa and started to help him pick up the pieces of broken glass. As I reached down to pick up a piece Troy stood up and my chin made contact with the top of his head with a thud.

"Oh shit." I groaned as I put my hand to my chin and stumbled backwards; tripping over the leg of the table. As I fell I accidentally kicked one of Troy's ankles causing him to fall over as well. Soon we were both on the floor, pieces of glass and flowers scattered everywhere. I looked at Troy and saw that he wasn't moving. I slowly crawled over to him careful not to tread on any glass and put my ear to his chest to see if he was still breathing.

" AAAARRGHH!" Troy shouted and began to tickle me. I laughed as we started rolling around the floor.

"Stop it!" I screamed as he kept on ticking me.

"Not until you tell me you love me." He said as he continued tickling me, causing me to laugh even more.

" Okay! Okay!" I yelled "I love you Troy Bolton!"

He stopped and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too Miss Montez!." He told me seriously as he pulled away.

I don't know why but suddenly I felt the need to be closer to him and grabbed him around the neck before kissing him passionately. We made out for a couple of minutes before I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked at me confused and was about to say something but I put a finger to his lips and stopped him.

" Follow me." I whispered as I led him out of the front room and up the stairs. He followed me all the way up the stairs to my bedroom before stopping me and spinning me around to look at him.

"Are you sure about this Gabs?"

I smiled at him seductively and stood on my tippy toes so that I could whisper in his ear.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I told him before kissing him again and pulling him into my room and throwing him onto the bed. I kissed him again before getting up and slowly closing the bedroom door.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 17**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I had the hangover of all hangovers and groaned as I forced myself to open my eyes.

"God I need to stop drinking so much." I mumbled as the room slowly came into focus. It was only then that I realised that I wasn't in my room and the memories of last night came flooding back. I turned around and saw Gabi wrapped up in a sheet next to me fast asleep. I watched her for a couple of minutes before her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she put her hand up to her head.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who drank a little bit too much last night." I laughed as she slowly sat up and smiled at me.

"What time is it?" She asked me sleepily as she rubbed her eyes before yawning and stretching out like a cat.

I looked down at my watch. "It is 7:30 am on Monday July 4th 2017."

"Oh shit!" She yelled as she wrapped the sheet more tightly around herself and started running around the room picking up my clothes and throwing at them at me.

" What's going on?" I asked as a shoe went flying past my head and hit the wall behind me.

" It's the last week of the trial and we have to be at the court in an hour!"

"We?" I asked confused as I pulled on my boxers.

She threw another shoe at me but this time she didn't miss.

"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed the spot on my arm where it hit me and she rolled her eyes at me.

You're testifying in court today. Remember?" She yelled over her shoulder as she entered her en suite bathroom.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as I began frantically searching the room for my belt. I found it flung in the corner of the room by the door and as I bent down to pick it up the door slowly opened. I stood up I saw Addison and the twins staring back at me.

"Hey Guys." I said as cheerfully as I could muster first thing on a Monday morning.

"Why are you in Mommy's room Mr Troy?" Addison asked me and I started rubbing the back of my neck.

" Erm... your Mom is giving me a lift to work today and said I could wait for her in her bedroom while she gets ready." I said hoping that she would fall for it. She stared at me for a couple of minutes then smiled.

"Okay." She said before turning and skipping down the hallway, closely followed by her brothers. I slowly closed the door and slid down it breathing out a sigh of relief. Just then Gabi walked back into the room and saw me.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she slipped on her court shoes and started brushing her hair.

" Addison, Jamie and Kier just came in and asked me why I was here."

She dropped the hairbrush and turned to me, wide eyed.

" What did you say?" She asked shakily.

" I told them that you were giving me a lift to work today and that you said it was okay for me to wait in your bedroom."  
She sighed and began brushing her hair again. I watched her for a couple of minutes and smiled at how beautiful she was.

Suddenly she looked up and smiled back at me. I could have stayed like that forever but then Jamie and Kier came running, in demanding their breakfast. Gabi broke eye contact first and bent down to look at the small boys.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" She smiled at them before grabbing their hands and walking out of the room. As she walked past she turned her head and winked at me. I grinned back. Today was turning into the best day of my life.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

"Oh God I'm so sorry Sav!" I yelled as I raced into the office and threw my bag down on the table. I had dropped Troy 3 blocks away ,firstly because Savannah would have worked out what happened last night if we had walked in together and secondly because the traffic was so bad we were already ten minutes late; he had a better chance of getting there before me if he walked.

"So is Troy here yet?" I asked casually as I hung my jacket up.

"Yeah he's been waiting outside the courtroom for five minutes waiting to be called." She told me as she grabbed her briefcase and ushered me out of the room, towards courtroom 4b. I saw Troy sitting outside and smiled at him before entering the courtroom.

"Ah nice for you to join us Ms Kennedy." The Judge said pointedly as I shut the door behind me.

"Sorry your Honor." I said as I went and joined Savannah at the front of the court.

"Are we ready to begin?" He asked and I nodded. "Very well. Bailiff. Send in the last witness."

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

I was sitting outside the courtroom tapping my fingers on the arm of the chair when someone called my name. I stood up and took a deep breath before entering the room. I had done this many times but something about standing up in front of Gabi and being questioned by her made me a little nervous. I walked up to the witness stand and was sworn in **(a/n: I don't know if that is the correct thing to say so sorry if I've got it wrong) **before sitting down.

"Ms Kennedy. Would you like to begin?" The Judge asked as Gabi stood up and walked towards me.

" Officer Bolton." She began. " On the 13th August 2016 you were received a tip off about a man holding a girl hostage in an apartment in Queens. Could you tell me why you were given this information instead of another officer?"

I cleared my throat.

"Yes. The call was re routed to me as the description matched that of a case I was working on where a 16 year old girl was kidnapped as collateral for a loan her father had taken out"

"And who gave this girl's father the money?" She asked as she paced the floor in front of me.

"That man there." I said as I pointed towards the defendant. " Danny Juno."

"Thank you Officer Bolton. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to the day you received the tip off. Could you tell me what happened?"

I nodded.

"The same day my partner and a team of specially trained police officers staked out the address given to us by the informant and at around 3 am we raided the apartment. He must have been told about the raid because as we smashed down the front door he was climbing out onto the fire escape with the girl. I followed and heard a gunshot. When I reached the fire escape the girl was dead and Danny was standing above her with the gun in his hand. I rushed him and tackled him to the ground before handcuffing and arresting him. He was then brought to the station for processing and was charged with murder, kidnapping and various other charges."

When I stopped I looked around at the courtroom and saw that they were all staring at Danny Juno, horrified.

"Thank you Officer Bolton." Gabi said before sitting down next to Savannah.

The Judge then turned to the defendants attorney. " Would you like to question this witness."

The woman nodded and picked up a folder and a remote before walking over to me.

"Officer Bolton. What you have just told the court sound truly horrific and I sympathise with the family of the girl who was murdered but that's not why were here. Were here to try and determine if my client is guilty of these crimes so here's my question. Would you lie to this court for the woman that you love?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_(Troy's POV)_

"What?"

"Would you lie for the woman you love?" She repeated slowly.

"I don't understand." I told her.

"Okay." She said as she opened the folder and switched on an overhead projector. " Let me refresh your memory."

She walked back to her table and picked up a large brown envelope then showed it to the court.

" On Wednesday 8th April you were given an envelope like this containing information on a woman called Gabriella Louisa Montez by a woman in Central Park."

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

She laughed. " Oh that's right you were sworn to secrecy weren't you? Well I don't need you to tell me because I have the proof right here."

She clicked the remote and a picture of me being handed a brown envelope by a woman in a red coat flashed on a screen at the front of the courtroom.

She turned back to me and smiled.

" Now we know that you were given this envelope can you please tell the court what was inside it."

"A picture of Gabriella, what her name was and where I could meet her." I said through clenched teeth. This woman was up to something. I could tell.

" And can you tell the court please who this woman is?" She said sweetly.

"Ms Kira Mei Kennedy." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry could you say that a bit louder please?"

"MS KIRA MEI KENNEDY!" I shouted and the people in the courtroom gasped.

When they were finished she continued.

"And can you please tell the court what your relationship is with Ms Kennedy?"

"We're friends." I told her.

"Just friend's or friends with benefits?" She said as she clicked the remote again and various pictures over the last couple of months flashed onto the screen. They started from the day we first kissed outside the restaurant and finished with a picture of Gabriella and me having sex last night.

"Where did you get those from?!" I shouted angrily.

"That woman you visited in Central Park was a private detective hired by the defendant. She's been following you and Ms Kennedy for weeks."

I sat staring at her in shock for a couple of minutes before she started talking again.

"Now Officer Bolton are you sure that was everything inside that envelope?"

"Yes." I said firmly. " That was all that I got."

She nodded at me then clicked the remote again. Two documents came up on the screen and she looked at them before turning back to me.

" So you haven't seen these before?" She asked

"No." I replied coldly. "What are they?"

"These." She said as she moved closer to me. " Are the birth certificates of your children Officer Bolton."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked as I turned to look at Gabi then back at the woman. " I don't have any kids."

"That's not what these say." She said as she clicked a button and it zoomed in on the birth certificates.

"These are the birth certificates for Addison Jane Montez-Bolton and Arabella Rose Montez- Bolton. Identical twins born on the 25th December 2007. Your name can clearly be seen as the father. Don't tell me you didn't know."

I looked at Gabi again and knew instantly that it was true. She stared back at me with tears in her eyes. We sat their looking at each other until I saw Savannah stand up out of the corner of my eye and turned to look at her.

"Your Honor. I don't see what relevance this has to the case."

The Judge nodded. " I agree Miss Hill. Can we please get to the point Mrs De Manzo?"

"Certainly." She said before turning back to me and clicking another button.

"Now Officer Bolton could you tell me what this is?"

I looked at it blankly.

"Oh come on Officer Bolton, you're a police officer you should recognise a police report when you see one."

She clicked the button again and the report suddenly filled the screen.

"This is the report filed by the _Gardi_ in Belfast on incident a year ago where while in the care of your "friend"'s husband your daughters were drugged and hit over the head with a large blunt object. The report goes on to say that your wife's now ex husband committed this crime as he believed that she loved them more than him. Luckily Ms Kennedy was out with his children as he said he would have killed them as well. He was sentenced to ten years in prison for the murder and attempted murder of Arabella and Addison Montez-Bolton and is currently serving that sentence in a Irish prison."

"Wait." I said shakily. " Did you say murder?"

"Yes Officer Bolton. Arabella Rose Bolton died in intensive care 3 days later."

I suddenly heard sobbing and turned to see Gabriella crying hysterically. She looked up at me before turning and running out of the courtroom. I tried to go after her but the Judge stopped me.

"Mr Bolton, Mrs De Manzo hasn't finished."

I sat back down and stared at her. She smiled slightly and I wanted to smack her in the face but I couldn't so I just clenched up my fists and took a deep breath.

" Are you ready Officer Bolton?"

I just nodded, unable to speak.

She walked over to the screen and pointed to a name.

"This is the man who committed these terrible crimes. Could you please read it out for me."

I looked at it carefully.

"Justin James O'Connor." **(A/N: I know I said Danny earlier but now it's Justin. It would be too confusing if their were 2 Danny's)**

"Justin James O'Connor is the half brother of Mr Juno." She said pointing to the defendant who was smirking.

"Now Officer Bolton I'm going to ask you again. Would you lie for the woman you love? The mother of your children? Or to punish the brother of the man who killed your little girl?"

**A/N: Almost finished! I'm not sure whether to write a sequel or not. What do you think? Thanks for all your reviews they really help!!!!!:):):):):)**

**Luv Laylora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 19**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to listen them talk about Bella like that. Like she was just a statistic. A piece of ammunition for the defense to use against me. She wasn't. She was my daughter and I missed her every single day. I ran out of the courtroom, tears steaming down my face blindly looking for somewhere where I could hide from the world and more importantly, Troy.

I had tried so hard to make sure he never found out. There were so many times that I wanted to tell him but I stopped myself just in time. It wasn't fair to him and to be honest I just wanted to forget that it had happened. I wanted to forget the hours I had sat next to her and Addison waiting for them to wake up. I wanted to forget the day I woke up and the doctors told me Arabella had died.

I ran down the corridors searching for an empty room until I came across an old courtroom that was being repainted. I rushed in and instantly became lost in the scaffolding and dust sheets. Here I could hide from the world and try to forget what had just happened. I kept going until I reached the front of the courtroom then collapsed to the floor crying my eyes out.

I stayed like that for what seemed like forever until I felt someone standing behind me and suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw Troy staring down at me.

"T-Troy." I stuttered.

He stared at me coldly but didn't say anything. I sat up and wiped the tears away with my sleeve.

"Why didn't you tell me Gabs?" He said quietly.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" he yelled. " Why didn't you tell me that I was a father?!"

"I was going to but..."

"But instead you decided to run away." He hissed and I suddenly became angry.

"Like you would care!" I screamed. " You were too busy fooling around with Sara Wilson!"

He stumbled back obviously shocked by what I had said.

"Yeah you didn't think I knew did you?" I laughed. " And to think I was on my way to tell you about the twins and that it was my fault that we had been so distant lately when I caught you in our secret garden. The one place where we could be together just you and me but then I suppose that didn't mean anything to you did it Troy? I was just of the many girls who fell for your charms and killer Bolton smile."

He looked up at me. "That's not true Gabs. You're the only person I ever loved it's just I was so confused and when Sara turned up she listened to me you know. Then things started getting a little bit more physical but I swear Gabs I only slept with her once."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "You _slept_ with her!"

He stared at me wide eyed. " You didn't know that?"

"No!" I yelled as tears started falling down my face. "I thought you only made out with her!"

"Oh shit Gabs!" He said as he ran towards me put I pushed him away.

"God it all makes sense now." I mumbled to myself as I paced the room. "The gloating. The looks. Now I know why. She finally got everything that she wanted. She got back at me."

"What do you mean Gabs?"

I looked up and saw Troy staring at me. I has forgotten that he was there.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about something." I told him as I started walking away.

" Where are you going?"

I put my hand up to my forehead then turned to look at him.

" I'm sorry Troy. I can't do this. I have to go."

I turned back but he ran past me and locked the door before I got there.

"No Gabs. You have to stop running." He told me.

"I don't have to do anything!" I yelled as I tried to push past him but he refused to move.

"Yes Gabs you do." He said as he lifted my chin and stared into my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 20**_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

He was right. I had to tell him. I sighed and led him towards the front of the room and we sat down on the floor facing each other.

"What I'm about to tell you I haven't told anybody. Not even Savannah. You have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished. Promise?"

Troy nodded.

"Promise."

I took a deep breath and began.

"Before I came to East High I lived in San Diego with my Dad and my older brother Will. I was the most popular girl in school. Captain of the scholastic decathlon team, head cheerleader and everyone liked me apart from one person. Sara Wilson.

She was the second most popular girl in school and hated me for it. One day she started going out with my best friend Landon Daniels and she would gloat how he loved her more than me until just before the summer holidays he broke up with her so that he could go out with me. The relationship didn't last very long but Sara never forgot.

She began spreading rumors and suddenly I wnet from hero to zero. Every one hated me and would pick on me the minute I got to school. I started to become depressed and would try my best to avoid going into school everyday. Will noticed this and tried to look out for me the best he could before and after school when the teachers couldn't but one day after school he had a late seminar and wasn't there to pick me up.

I was walking home when Sara grabbed me, pulled me into an alley and started attacking me. That scar under my eye wasn't from a science experiment gone wrong it was from when Sara and her friends dragged me into the alleyway and slashed me across the face, stomach and wrists then left me for dead. I was in hospital for weeks and when I got out my dad decided that the best thing was for me to go and live with Mom. I agreed and a week after meeting you at the ski lodge I moved to Albuquerque with Mom.

When I first arrived at East High I was so nervous that everyone would find out and that the same thing would happen to me but then I met you and slowly all of the confidence I had lost came back and I realised that no one had the right to make me feel like I was nothing.

I was actually starting to enjoy my life again when I came home one day and found Sara Wilson sitting on my front porch. She said she wanted to tell me in person that she had been transferred to East High and that this time she would make sure that she would get back at me.

At first I didn't believe her because I knew that with you and the gang there she wouldn't even get close. But then she started becoming friends with you and everywhere I went there she would be, either with you or with another member of the basketball team.

The day I found out I was pregnant I waited for you after practice. I was going to tell you about Sara and the reason why I was so distant was because I thought you would hate me but when I got to the secret garden I saw you two making out and I couldn't tell you. The Gabriella I had become when I came to East High died that day. You were the one who I truly loved, who let me be the best I could be. I couldn;t handle it so I turned and ran away. She must have seen me because for weeks afterwards she gloated about how great you were and that whenever you were with me you were thinking about her. She told me that the thought of kissing me made your skin crawl and I believed her. I believed everything she said because you weren't there to tell me she was wrong. To hold me and tell me that you loved me because you didn't love me anymore, you loved her instead.

She did this for weeks until about a week before I left she left a note in my locker pretending to be you and told me to meet her in the secret garden. When I got there and realised what she'd done I turned and walked away but she grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. Somehow she had found out I was pregnant and started screaming at me that she was the one that you wanted to be with and that you knew all about the baby and that the thought of it made you sick . I managed to get away but as I got to the top of the stairs she pushed me and I fell all the way down, hitting my head of one of the concrete steps. The last thing I heard before I lost conciousness was her calling you and telling you that she had sorted me out like you asked her to.

Someone must have found me because I woke up a couple of hours later in hospital. They kept me in observation for a couple of days and I told my parents to tell you where I was so that you could come and see me, so that I could hear it from you that you didn't love us but you never came. I waited for you even after they let me go but you never came or even called so I decided the best thing for me to do was leave.

Three days after the incident with Sara I packed my bags and left a note for mom saying that I was going to move into Will's new apartment in New York and for her not to tell anyone where I was, especially not you.

A year later when I heard that Mom had died in an accident I came home, determined to tell you all about the twins; I even bought them with me so that you could meet them. I was there for 3 days before I got enough confidence to go and see you. When I got to your parents house it was boarded up and the man next door said that your parents and brother had moved to a smaller house a couple of blocks away after you had moved in with your girlfriend. When he told me that you had a girlfriend I knew I couldn't tell you so I went back home packed everything up and left. A couple of months later I changed my name and left any memories of Gabriella Louisa Montez in Albuquerque."

I looked up and saw Troy staring out into the distance. I couldn't stand to sit here in this silence so I got up and started dusting down my skirt.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed my arm tightly and turned me around.

"I'm going." I told him as I removed his hand and started walking towards the door.

He ran in front of me and stood between me and the door.

"Please don't go." He pleaded with me as he reached out for my hand. I moved away.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. You've got to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

I looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. I could tell that he was truly sorry and that the thought of him hurting me was killing him inside but it was too late.

"I know." I told him quietly as a tear slid down my face. " But somethings are just too hard to forgive."

I moved him out of the way and opened the door.

He turned around and looked at me. " What do you mean Gabs?"

"That maybe last night was a mistake and that it's best for both of us if I just disappear again."

I walked away from him and got as far as the end of the corridor before I heard him run after me and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Please don't leave Gabs." He whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I wiped the tears away before turning around and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I love you too Troy and I'll always be with you but this is for the best. We can never be together."

I slowly pulled away and ran down the corridor knowing that this time he wouldn't follow me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 21**_

_(Troy's POV)_

" It's been two weeks!" Taylor yelled as she slammed the front door shut and stared at me, hands on her hips.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Tay, that key is for emergencies." I growled as I rolled off the sofa and padded into the kitchen in my socks.

"This is an emergency." She said as she followed me and sat down at the island. "Troy. You haven't left this house for two weeks except to go and get more beer."

"How do you know?" I asked angrily.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Troy you live in the same apartment block as Sharpay and Kelsi. How could I _not _find out?"

I sighed and threw myself into the chair next to her.

"She's gone Taylor and it's all my fault." I told her glumly as I took a swig out of the half empty beer bottle from last night and winced as the alcohol hit the back of my throat.

"Hey it's not your fault." She said softly as she put her hand over mine. "It's just what Gabi does. I'm sure if you give her a bit of time she'll come back. She always does."

I shook my head.

" No not this time. You didn't see the look in her eyes Taylor." I buried my head in my hands as I remembered the look on Gabi's face when she turned and ran away. " I screwed up and now it's too late."

"Who says?" Taylor asked me.

I turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Who says it's too late?" She said as she got up and started searching the apartment for something.

I got up and followed her.

"Gabi did. She said that we could never be together." I stopped as a sofa cushion went flying past my head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I walked into the front room and found Taylor with her head stuck down the back of my sofa.

"Ah ha!" She yelled triumphantly as she pulled out my car keys. She grinned as she waved them at me.

"Oh no!" I said, backing away as I realised what she wanted me to do.

"Why not?" She said frustrated. "You're a wreck without her and if Gabi is anything like she was ten years ago then she's feeling the same."

I shook my head. "No Tay. I'm not going to see her."

"Troy you have to!" She yelled. " You two are meant for each other. You can't just give up!"

I started rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't know Taylor. What if she doesn't want me?"

"You'll never know until you go see her." She said as she held the keys out to me.

I grabbed them and smiled.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I ran towards the door but Taylor grabbed me before I got there.

"Not like that." She said as she looked me up and down.

I looked down and saw what she meant. I was still wearing the clothes I wore to court the day I last saw Gabriella and was covered in all kind of stains, mainly beer and Chinese food.

"Maybe I better have a shower and get changed first?"

Taylor shot me a look and pointed towards the bathroom before smiling and shaking her head slightly.

"Boys." She mumbled.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

"Gabs are you sure this is the right thing?"

I sighed and turned around to look at Savannah. She was leaning against my bedroom door, staring at me and I took clothes out of my wardrobe and folded them before putting them in my suitcase.

"Sav I said I would only stay until the case was over. The case finished two days ago. Danny was found guilty and he's going to be in prison for a long time. My job here is done."

"Yeah I know but I thought this thing with Troy..."

"Is over." I cut her off before zipping the suitcase shut and walking out into the hallway.

" But..." She began but I cut her off again.

"Sav you heard what Katrina said in court. Not only did I have Troy's kids without telling him but I let my husband hurt them, worse than that I let him kill my-_OUR_-baby. If you were him would you be able to look at me everyday knowing that if it wasn't for me you would never would have had kids let alone have the heartbreak of knowing that one of them had died without even knowing their father?"

I waited for her to answer but she said nothing.

"That is why I am leaving." I said quietly as I picked up the suitcase and took it downstairs.

Three hours later the bags were packed and waiting by the door. I didn't have enough room to take them and the kids so Savannah volunteered to take the suitcases to the airport while I went and picked the kids up from school.

"Are you sure this is okay Sav." I said as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Of course." She said as she hugged me tightly. "I'm sure as long as your sure this is the right thing. You know you don't have to go. You can always come stay with me."

I smiled slightly as I pulled away and grabbed my bag off the hallway table.

"You know that I'd love to but I can't. It's better for everyone if I just go."

She sighed. "If you're sure?"

I smiled sadly. "I'm sure."

"Oh I'm gonna miss you!" She whined as she hugged me again.

"I'm gonna miss you too Sav." I said tearfully as I opened the door and walked out onto the front porch. She followed me to my car and waved at me as I drove away.

* * *

_(Troy's POV)_

I walked up to the front door and found Savannah standing there, staring into the distance.

"Hey Savannah. Is Gabi here?"

She jumped and looked at me.

"N-no." Savannah stuttered. "She's just gone out to get something."

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets. "Okay. Cool. When is she coming back because I need to--"

"SHE'SNOTCOMINGBACK!" Savannah blurted out.

"W-what?" I looked at her, shocked.

"She's not coming back." She said softly as she put a hand on my arm.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?!" I shouted angrily. " Where is she going?"

"She's going home. She said she would only stay for the case and now that's over she's got nothing to stay for."

"She's got me!" I snapped.

"No Troy she hasn't. She broke up with you remember?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet as I slowly nodded.

"Tell me where she is Savannah." I pleaded with her but she just shook her head.

"I can't Troy she made me promise not to."

We walked out of the house together and after a moment I looked up.

"What do I do now Savannah?"

She smiled at me sadly and squeezed my arm gently.

"You move on." She said quietly as she locked the door and walked over to her car. I did the same and waved goodbye as I pulled out of the driveway.

I drove around for a bit then parked so that I could see Gabi's house without being seen by Savannah. I watched her as she went back to the house and started throwing luggage into her car. Half an hour later she had put the last of the luggage in the back of her car and pulled out of the driveway. I put my police training to good use and followed her all the way to JFK airport without being seen. I was right behind her all the way but somehow I managed to lose her in the crowds as she entered the building.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I started looking around the terminal for her but saw nothing. I ran round looking for Gabi's flight information when a woman announced announced that the last flight to Belfast was leaving from gate 2 in 15 minutes.

Gate 2! That was the other end of the building. There was no way I'd get there in time!

"Please God don't take her away from me again." I muttered under my breath as I started running.

* * *

_(Gabriella's POV)_

_Where is she! The flight's leaving in 10 minutes!_

I began to pace the departures waiting room while the kids sat quietly on the floor playing with a jigsaw puzzle I had bought them as an apology for dragging them out of school in the middle of the day. I kept pacing and glancing at my watch until I heard someone shout out my name.

I looked up and saw Savannah heading towards me with two trolleys full of luggage.

"Gabriella Montez!" She yelled. "Are you going to stand there staring or are you gonna help me?"

I ran towards her and grabbed a trolley off her.

"Thanks." She huffed as she blew brew a stray piece of hair off her face. "Do you know how hard it's been to find you?"

" Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I said casually. " There was some sort of mix up. My flight's taking off from gate 12 not gate 2."

"Hey don't worry about it at least I found you." She said as she reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back until I saw something move behind her shoulder and pulled away.

"Sav when I left did Troy come to the house." I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"And what did you tell him?" I said as calmly as I could.

"I told him that you had left and that you weren't coming back."

"So you didn't tell him where I was?"

"No of course not!"

"Then would you like to explain to me how he's standing behind you right now."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the characters apart from the one I have created.**

_**Chapter 22**_

_(Troy's POV)_

"I can't believe you told him!" Gabriella stood up and shouted at Savannah.

"I didn't." She said , tears in her eyes. "He must have followed me. I swear Gabi I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!"

"She's telling the truth. I followed her here after she told me she couldn't tell me where you had gone." I told her and Gabriella's eyes darted form me to Savannah then finally stayed on me.

"What do you want Troy?" She asked me as she crossed her arms over her chest. I stepped forward and reached out for her but she pulled away.

"I want you Gabi." I said quietly.

She screamed and threw her hands in the air.

"I told you Troy we can't be together!" She shouted.

"Why not?" I said hopefully. "I love you and you love me so why can't we be together?"

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't mean that Troy." She whispered. "How can you after everything that's happened."

I reached out and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"We've both made mistakes that were sorry for and yes it's going to take time but you can't keep running away from me Gabriella."

"Why not?" She whispered as she looked me in the eye.

I smiled and lent my head against hers.

"Because were meant to be together." I whispered back. "And where ever you run to I'll find you. I love you Gabriella."

She pulled away and for a moment I thought she was going to run away but instead she reached up and kissed me.

"I love you too Troy." She said breathlessly as she pulled away.

I laughed and picked her up before spinning her round and round. I was about to kiss her again when I heard someone pretending to be sick.

We turned around together and saw the kids and Savannah staring at us and pretending to gag.

I laughed again before Gabi grabbed my hand and we walked back. When we reached them she let go and went over to Savannah. She whispered something in her ear and Savannah smiled before bending down and whispering in the twins ears. They smiled as well and ran over the Addison before grabbing her hands and following Savannah who was walking away with the luggage.

"What's going on here?" I asked, before Gabriella walked back and grabbed my hand.

"We're going to Belfast."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "I thought we had sorted this out! I thought you were staying with me!"

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"I am stupid. You're coming back to Belfast with me while the kids stay here. I need someone to help me bring all my stuff back."

I laughed and grinned at her hysterically before kissing her.

"I love you so much Gabriella Louisa Montez!" I shouted happily as she laughed.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton!"


	23. Sequel

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter but I wasn't really clear in chapter 22 that that was the last chapter so I'm saying it now. Searching for Miss Montez is no more! **

**But don't worry because the sequel "SFMM-Taking the good and the bad." (title might change-still working on it!) is now up, so go to my profile and you should find it.**

**Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Luv Laylora**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**


End file.
